A Fox's Fire
by JordanPatten99
Summary: What if it wasn't Allison who got stabbed by the Oni? .


Sparks emitted from their swords as they slammed against each other, the force of their blows vibrating through Kira's arms. She swung her katana back up, blocking another attack from two Oni at once. She flipped through the air to dodge another attack, immediately moving to defend herself from the next one.

Kira knew she couldn't win. She relied heavily on her instincts rather than skill, and these were experienced killers. She just prayed to whatever higher power there was that she could hold them off until Stiles and Scott got Lydia to safety.

She heard Isaac growl loudly as he fought an Oni, grunting in pain when he was sliced by their sword.

Kira kicked one Oni away from her as the other swung it's sword, and she just barely managed to block it. She spun around and ducked another's sword and blocked another attack. She could hear the whiz of Allison's arrows releasing consistantly, but they did no good. She could hear Isaac's pained gasps and grunts, and knew they had to do something.

"How do we stop them?" Isaac yelled as he fought one of the Oni.

"You can't!" Noshiko screamed, terrified for her daughter.

Kira continued to dodge relentless attacks, but they all froze when the ground shook violently, and turned in time to see an Oni clutching at an arrow in his chest as it glowed bright yellow. Kira watched as it disappeared, which proved to be a mistake.

She sent a shocked smile at Allison, who smiled back before her expression became terrified as she looked at something over Kira's shoulder. The kitsune spun around as Allison started to yell something, probably a warning, but Kira wasn't quick enough. She gasped in shock as an Oni thrust it's blade into her stomach, pausing to watch her before it pulled it back out. Kira touched the wound in shock as she stared at the Oni, before stumbling back slightly as my mother screamed her name. She heard the clang of metal against concrete as her katana slipped between her fingers and onto the ground.

The Oni disappeared as black mist as she started to fall backwards, her legs unable to hold her up any longer. She felt a strong pair of arms catch her before she could hit the concrete.

Scott pulled Kira to him so that she was laying with her legs laying over his left thigh, and her back resting against his right leg. Kira gasped as it became harder to breathe, and felt him brush a stray curl away from her face while wrapping his right arm under her shoulder blades to support her upper body.

"Kira." He whispered her name as he watched her, tears in his eyes.

"Is she okay?" Kira was still gasping as she spoke. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah. Yeah we found Lydia." Scott assured her as he held her closer. Kira heard her mother yelling indistinctly, and her voice grew louder as she came closer.

"I'm sorry." Kira whispered urgently. Scott looked down at her in confusion. "I'm s-sorry my mom brought the Oni, a-and I'm sorry Barrow used my f-foxfire to start the N-nogistune's power in Stiles. I-I'm sorry for everything." Her breathing became shallow, making it difficult to speak.

"Shhhhh, it's okay." Scott soothed as he stroked her hair. Kira felt him gently grip her wrist for a minute. "I can't." His voise cracked as he spoke. "I can't take your pain."

"That's because it doesn't hurt." Kira explained softly as he stared at her, a tear rolling down his cheek. She forced her arm to move, though it felt like lead, and wiped away his tear. She cupped his cheek in her hand for a moment, smiling when he leaned into her touch.

"Kira!" They heard Noshiko scream as she dropped down next to them. "Kira" Her voice was a whisper now as she stared at Kira's hand, covered in blood as she held her stomach.

"It's okay, mom." Kiratold her softly, but she shook her head, refusing to accept it. "It's okay."

"No, no. It's not okay. This isn't okay." Noshiko mumbled, reaching for her daughter but unsure of what to do.

"Can't she heal? She's supernatural, right?" Allison asked worriedly as she knelt down beside them.

"Y-yeah! I thought you said she could heal, just like you." Scott said to Noshiko, his voice desperate. "She can- she can heal right?"

"She never learned. I never taught her." She whispered guiltily. "It is a skill she has to learn... One I did not think she would need to know yet. Besides this wound is too severe... She'll need something faster and stronger."

"No." Scott breathed, clutching Kira closer to him. "There has to be something we can to!" He said urgently, and Kira felt him shake her slightly. "Keep your eyes open, okay Kira? Keep them open."

She hadn't realized she closed them. But she was so tired...

"It might... But it's insane... Have to try... Maybe..." Kira heard her mother speaking but her words were no longer making any sense. She felt herself tuning in and out, like someone was turning the volume up and down on a stereo. Kira was vaguely aware that she was being lifted into someone's arms as her eyes fluttered shut once more.

* * *

Scott carried Kira to Mr. Argent's car and they sped off.

"Are you sure this will work?" He asked Mrs. Yukimura as they pulled up in front of the power substation.

"No." She answered honestly as Scott pulled Kira gently out of the car. "But we have to try."

Mrs. Yukimura and Mr. Argent began turning on the power all over the place as Scott gently lay Kira down on the ground, careful to not jostle her.

She looked so peaceful. She was pale, but it was an amzing contrast against her red lips and dark eyelashes. Her long dark hair was splayed around her, making her look like an angel, her eyes closed as if she were only asleep.

She was beautiful.

"They're on!" Argent yelled, and Scott stepped back as Mrs. Yukimura came over, holding a long cable that was sparking and crackling with electricity at the tip. Argent and Scott moved back behind a gate as they watched her drop the cable before speeding over to them. While Kira could handle electricity due to her being a Thunder kitsune, Mrs. Yukimura could not. She made it over to the gate just as the cable, which had been flopping around wildly, reached Kira's unconscious form. They were temporarily blinded by the explosion of light that followed. They all ducked down and covered their faces, before slowly looking up.

They watched, riveted as the light dimmed just enough for them to see an outline of a figure, but nothing more. Electricity pulsed around the light, as if it was shielding it. The light pulsed and glowed brightly, with faint blue tint to it.

Before any of them could register what was happening, the light and electricity faded, but never dimmed as it escaped... into Kira's hands.

Kira stood in the middle of the room, her arms spread out at her sides, and her hair blowing around her with the occasional wave of electricity traveling through it. Her eyes glowed a bright orange, and there was a loud clap of thunder in the sky. The electricity retreated in Kira's body where the wound was, making her glow for a minute before she closed her her eyes, embracing the light as it faded, leaving her skin it's normal color and completely healed. Kira opened her eyes once more, and they were brown again.

The four of them stood in silence in the now dark substation for who knows how long, before they finally registered what happened. Scott strode purposefully toward her, ignoring her questioning look as he got closer. Before she could voice her questions he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her towards him, crashing his lips into hers. Kira was stunned at first, but after a few seconds she began kissing him back.

Kissing Kira was different from Allison. With Allison, they were both still learning and awkward. And while it did excite him, it was nothing compared to Kira. Because this wasn't just a small crush. Scott had real feelings for her that it took him a while to develop for Allison. And though Kira was hesitant and unsure, her kisses were indescribable, and left him wanting more. They filled him from head to toe with a lightness that made him feel like he was going to start floating.

When they both pulled apart, Scott kept his forehead pressed against hers and his eyes shut, not wanting the happy feeling to go away.

When he finally opened his eyes, hers were staring back at him. They were different now. They were still brown, but if you stared carefully enough, you could almost see electricity pulsing around her irises. Her eyes held so much power, but they were still Kira. They were still soft and shy. They still expressed her every emotion, and they still made his heart expand in his chest. Scott smiled at her as he stroked her cheek, marveling at the blind trust and affection that was so clear in her face, even after he almost got her killed.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into all of this." He whispered, sincerity clear in his eyes. She gave him a gentle smile before replying with just as much assurance.

"I'm not."

He was falling for this girl quickly, and he didn't want it to ever stop.


End file.
